


International Relation(ships)

by Acespacedweller



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Flity!dan, Fluff, M/M, Model UN, POV Third Person, So yeah, cursing?, flustered!phil, i wrote this one day instead of my nano, idk if that have model un in the uk but oh well, idk what else to tag, its kinds of short, seriously stop him, this is literally just a model united nations au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acespacedweller/pseuds/Acespacedweller
Summary: Phil hadn't been planning on falling for the flirting game, he knew they were there to focus on important world issues and to stimulate critical thinking, or whatever the keynote speaker had said, but when the very attractive delegate from Sweden had begun to march in his direction, he reconsidered.Self Indulgent Model UN au that no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of hardcore procrastination at 10 at night. Finally posting it now cause why not. I hope you like it! Who knows, I may write some more in this au if people want it?
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @acespacedweller

BASIC MUN DEFINITIONS TO KNOW TO UNDERSTAND THIS

 **Dias:** The group of people, usually high school or college students, in charge of a Model UN committee. It generally consists of a Chair, a Director, and a Rapporteur. The dais is also the raised platform on which the chair traditionally sits.

 **Decorum:** The order and respect for others that all delegates at a Model UN conference must exhibit. The Chair will call for decorum when he or she feels that the committee is not being respectful of a speaker, of the dais, or of their roles as ambassadors.

  **Moderated Caucus:** A type of caucus in which delegates remain seated and the Chair calls on them one at a time to speak for a short period of time, enabling a freer exchange of opinions than would be possible in formal debate.

 **Delegation** : The entire group of people representing a member state or observer in all committees at a particular Model UN conference. They are usually all from the same school.

 **Delegate:** A student acting as a representative of a member state or observer in a Model UN committee

 **Bloc:** A group of countries in a similar geographical region or with a similar opinion on a particular topic. Blocs typically vote together

 

Phil hadn't been planning on falling for the flirting game, he knew they were there to focus on important world issues and to stimulate critical thinking, or whatever the keynote speaker had said, but when the very attractive delegate from Sweden had begun to march in his direction, he reconsidered. He held a sense of purpose in the way he stared people straight on, those sparkling brown eyes burning as if they could analyze your very thoughts. Phil gulped nervously, already feeling flustered. He adjusted his fringe and stood up to greet the delegate.

“Delegation of Sweden,” The guy stated with a very posh accent, hand extended, waiting for him to take. Phil’s lip twitched into a smile.

“Delegation of Norway,” Phil responded, taking the guy's hand. He was surprised with how warm and inviting it was, his fingers slotting into Phil's palm perfectly.

“We’ve taken notice during the last Moderated Caucus that our countries share similar ideals,” Sweden said smoothly, his tone made Phil gulp.

“O-oh?” Phil squeaked. Sweden’s eyebrows raised and Phil cleared his throat, face bright red with embarrassment.

“Yes,” Sweden proceeded cautiously, “Our ideas for child care under solutions for empowerment of women in the work force in order to lessen the wage gap lined up almost perfectly. My delegation would love to form a bloc with you.” Phil found himself nodding almost instantly. Their eyes met for just a second, Sweden smiled attentively, holding onto his gaze for much longer than was socially appropriate.

“Are you sure you really want to work with us?” He asked quietly, focusing his eyes on the small curls that had formed in Sweden’s hair.

“No I just came over here to waste your time.” He retorted dryly. Phil’s eyes widened. Feeling slightly hurt, he took a small step back towards his seat. The guy must have realized that Phil thought he was seriously because he quickly backtracked. “I was being sarcastic, sorry.”

“Oh, my bad.” Phil rubbed a hand at his next nervously, deciding to ignore the way Sweden’s eyes followed the movement like a bird tracking its prey. “I just assumed you might want to work with larger countries.”

Sweden shook his head, a dimple forming in his cheek as he smiled broadly. “No, we want to work you.”

Peaking under his fringe, Phil met the guy's enthusiastic expression with a tentative one.

“Is there anyway you could move over to where we are sitting?” He stepped into Phil’s space to move out of the way of someone walking down the aisle. His front was pressed up against Phil's back soon enough, his chin almost hooking over Phil's shoulder. He tried not to take into account how warm Sweden was, and the fact that he smelled like vanilla cream. This, of course, failed miserably and he was left with an overheated feeling, almost as if his very being might melt. More people pushed past, crowding them together. When Sweden’s lip touched the edge of his ear, Phil almost fainted right there and then. Someone jostled the two of them, Phil flailing backwards only to be stopped by an arm hooking around his waist, the fingers skimming an area where his shirt had ridden up.

“People certainly are impatient,” Sweden murmured into his ear. He stayed there for a moment more, and Phil almost swore he felt the hand on his waist slide up barely an inch under his shirt before pulling away and leaving him flustered and cold. Unable to formulate words, Phil nodded.

“I could probably move over to your delegation now,” Phil offered, hoping he didn't sound as absolutely ruined as he was. That same warm grin lit up Sweden’s face. His eyes have stars in them, Phil thought vaguely before snapping out of whatever trance this delegate had put on him. He gathered his sign and bag before looking expectantly in Sweden’s direction.

The two boys navigated through the crowd of conversing nations. Occasionally Sweden loosely grabbed his hand so they wouldn't get separated, only to drop it as soon as they were in a less populated space. Phil couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, wishing he could thread their fingers together and stay that way. When they reached an area that was surrounded by other nations such as Thailand and Nepal, Sweden paused.

“So this is the bloc we kind of have so far, there is space next to us.” He gestured to two chairs at the end of the row.

“Do you think it’d be a good idea to sit down or?” Phil trailed off, glancing around helplessly.

“Yeah probably,” Sweden allowed Phil to go first.

They squeezed through the row of people, trying their best not to knock anything over. As a person with a resume of clumsiness, Phil prided himself on not a single misstep. This didn't last very long, soon enough he tripped on a binder and prepared himself to face plant face-first into a chair. Instead he felt the same hand from earlier steady his fall, and bring him back to balance.

“Careful there,” Sweden teased lowly, “We wouldn't want a little fall to ruin international relations, would we?” Phil shook his head, mainly speechless, and stared back at Sweden with wide eyes. He gave Phil a playful look, eyebrow raised. And _god damn_ , Phil was _fucked_.

Phil managed to make it to the end of the row, and he settled down in the comfort that when is partner came in from the bathroom he could at least say he had made some leeway. Whether that leeway was in the foreign relations field or dating field was still to be determined.

Pretty soon the Dias was calling Decorum and the hall settled down into their new groups. Phil tried to ignore the warmth radiating from Sweden where there arms and thighs lined up together. It was hard to focus when an incredibly attractive guy was constantly sending you sarcastic smiles and witty retorts to other delegates speeches. Phil made it through two moderated caucuses without sparring Sweden a glance. He planned to keep this up until Sweden’s knee knocked against his and a note fell into his lap. The handwriting was fairly messy, but Phil practically had a masters in messy handwriting. It read:

_Hey, forgot to tell you early but my actual name is Dan._

Phil quickly scribbled down an introduction and passed it back to Sweden-Dan- who had the most adorable blush spot on the bottom of his right cheek. Another note fell into his lap.

_So Philly, what school did you come from?_

He glanced over at Dan curiously, who, to his surprise, was eyeing him down with such an intense, unreadable expression that he was almost scared. He passed the note back with a quick answer. This time a couple minutes passed before another note was slid in his direction. Dan gave it to him by hand this time, their fingers brushing against each other, which brought back Phil's brilliant blush.

_How long did it take you to get here? Because you look like you’re a member from the delegation of heaven._

With wide eyes Phil glanced back at Dan, who instead of wearing a confident smile, donned a more shy, unsure one. Both delegates stared at one another for a good while before blinking away shyly.

Focusing his attention back on the Dias, Phil felt Dan’s eyes on him. Slowly, he creeped his hand across the space between them and slotted their fingers together. Dan squeezed his hand back as reassurance.

They sat their for the rest of the committee, legs pressed up against each other and hands gripping the others. A blanket of warmth and security surrounded them. One that was defined by the slowly more confident smiles that Phil sent Dan, and the movement of Dan’s thumb over Phil’s fingers while the other delegates debated.

Neither of their delegations won Best Delegation that conference, but they didn't care. They had gained something much better than an award.


End file.
